1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image analysis. Particularly, the invention relates to applications of image analysis to radiation fields. More particularly the invention relates to detecting and measuring a radiation field on the surface of the earth.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Situations may arise when it is necessary to quickly identify a newly created radiation field on the surface of the earth. Civilian emergencies include a leak from nuclear power plant or loss of radioactive tracing material intended for research or medical use. Military emergencies include a dirty bomb, other battlefield weapons and accidents involving nuclear powered ships. The Governmental could desire to interrogate a ship for radioactive materials without boarding.
There are two methods in use for mapping territorial radiation fields. They rely on a radiation detector in combination with a position indicator such as a Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) instrument. In the first, method, the territory is traversed close to the ground, such as in a land vehicle. Radiation measurements are made in coordination with position and the data recorded. In a second method, the radiation measuring instrument is towed by an aircraft across the suspected radiation field and radiation data recorded in coordination with position data. An alternative to the second method is to carry the radiation measuring instrument by an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV).
The first two methods are accomplished by exposing humans to potential danger by putting them close to the measured radiation. Even though safety equipment is used, it would be desirable to keep humans at a safe distance from potentially harmful radiation when they are searching for or measuring a suspected territorial radiation field. The alternative to the second method using a UAV measures radiation at a distance above the earth and not at the surface. The radiation at distances above the earth is attenuated and not the dose a human would receive at the surface. In addition, these methods do not provide for photographing a radiation field.
Inventors have discovered that the problems and deficiencies associated with known methods can be solved or greatly reduced by the use of the method of the invention.